


I Would Not Lie

by CayCharming



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayCharming/pseuds/CayCharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on The Hobbit Kink Meme: "Fíli's most distinguishing feature is his long nose, the longest of any of the Dwarves on the Quest of Erebor. Bearing that in mind, I'd love a cute little fic where Kili is ridiculously endeared (and slightly jealous) of Fili's nose. Maybe he likes to poke it when Fili's being particularly annoying. Maybe he likes to kiss it every night just before they go to sleep."</p><p>It's a bit more angsty then I planed but hopefully the sweet cute moments make up for it. Also, this is my first fic into the Hobbit Fandom, go easy on me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Not Lie

Fíli's most distinguishing feature is his long nose, the longest of any of the Dwarves on the Quest of Erebor.

Kili knew he was going to have a very fine nose from a young age. He remembers their mother coddling him over it. Her friends did as well. It felt like everyone did.

Then, when they were nothing but teenagers and Fili hadn’t fully grown into his nose yet Dwarf women flocked to him. They thought he was gorgeous while Kili didn’t get any attention at all because he didn’t even have a normal nose to grow into. He didn’t even have beard, just stubble.

That’s when Kili started to get jealous, when everyone started mocking him, and praising his older brother.

He remembers the first night He ever confronted Fili about it. It was when they got back from a bar, like always, all the women flocked to him. Fili had almost brought one of them home and he would have if Kili hadn’t pouted it about it.

When they were in bed that night, staying in the same room but sleeping in separate beds, Kili stares at his brother as he got ready for bed.

 

 

**oOo**

“ _I hate all the attention you get just because you have long nose,” Kili said, a bit of annoyance and sadness in his tone._

_Fili, who was only in his undergarments, turned to look at his brother who lay in the bed._

_“Why do you hate it?” he asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“You should be happy for me, brother,” he pointed out smugly and Kili rolled his eyes._

_“No, I should not be. Not when I get mocked at for having such a small nose and no beard,” he spat._

_Fili smiled fondly, his brother was honestly precious when he was jealous._

_“Kili, you know that you are very handsome to me,” he assured his brother who scoffed and turned his back to him in the bed._

_“Why should that matter to me? You’re only my brother,” he muttered._

_Fili sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and watching his brother._

_“What do you want me to do? Stop going out in public?” He asked and Kili sat up in bed._

_He poked Fili’s nose with a slight pout on his face._

_“I want you to stop being better than me at everything,” he ordered._

_Fili didn’t listen; he sat there with a look of confusion and amusement on his face._

_“Why did you poke me?”  he asked with a chuckle._

_Kill groaned and laid back down in the bed, avoiding his brother’s gaze._

_“Because you and your damn nose are annoying,” he spat._

_Fili smiled at him, he felt like he was talking to child but it was utterly endearing._

_“Why?”  Fili asked._

_“Because it gets you so much attention.” Kili explained._

_Then he frowned, a real heartbreaking frown._

_“Why do I only get negative attention? “he asked._

_Fili lay down beside his brother and looked into those dark eyes._

_“I’m giving you attention,” he pointed out._

_“You don’t count,” Kili sighed._

_Fili himself couldn’t help but frown a bit at that._

_“Now you are just being mean, Kili,” he stated._

_“It’s not like I made my nose the way it is,” he argued._

_Kili looked at his brother. It was obvious he had hurt him._

_“Fine, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault,” he said with a sigh of defeat._

_“It’s not your stupid nose’s fault either,” he added, leaning in to plant a kiss to Fili’s nose._

_Fili was a bit stunned but from that night on Kili always kissed Fili’s nose before he went to sleep._

_Fili did not mind the slightest…_

 

 

**oOo**

On a cold night on their quest to Erebor, Fili, Kili and Mister Bilbo Baggins were awake by the fire, keeping watch for a few more hours.

Everyone was fast asleep; the only sounds to be heard were those of their family snoring, the crackling of the fire and the wind.

Kili was having trouble keeping awake and kept nodding off, letting his head fall to Fili’s shoulder.

While Kill seemed to be asleep, Bilbo, out of curiosity deiced to ask a question.

He had pondering over his thought from the moment he met the brothers and now his curiosity was getting the better of him.

“Fili, if you don’t mind me asking,” Bilbo began uneasily.

He spoke in a whisper so he didn’t wake anyone up.

Fili looked in the hobbit’s direction with a kind smile.

“Why does Kili look so different from the rest of you?” he asked and he felt terrible for asking.

Fili didn’t answer right away, he just looked at his little brother, asleep on his shoulder.

“…I’m sorry that was rude,” Bilbo said and Fili could hear how sorry he truly was just by the way he spoke.

Fili looked back at him shaking his head with a reassuring smile.

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s just question, Bilbo,” he promised the hobbit.

Fili took a deep breath, trying to think of how to explain.

“I have no real explanation, he’s always been a late bloomer. We thought he would simply grow into everything but he never did. Most people think he’s a young child.”

Bilbo frowned at this news. Kili must feel horrible every time someone mention his looks.

“He does look young compared to all of you, but I do not understand why everyone pokes fun at him just because he has a small nose.”

So far, he has heard everyone in the company (except for Thorin, Fili and Gandalf) make horrible jokes about Kili.

“That is just something Dwarves do. They don’t like different things. They like tradition. My brother doesn’t look ‘normal’ in dwarf terms,” Fili explained.

Fili didn’t care that Kili didn’t look normal. In his eyes he was perfect. Being different is one of the things that made him breathtakingly beautiful.

“Really?” Bilbo asked, his eye brows raising with surprise.

“Well, I’m sure a lot of other women must think he’s handsome,” Bilbo assumed.

Oh, how wrong he was.

“Not Dwarven women, they think he’s ugly,” Fili confessed.

His voice was low because he hates knowing this. He hates how mistreated Kili is.

“Just because he not like the rest of you?” Bilbo asked with an honest ache in his heart for the young dwarf.

“That’s awful. “

Fili nodded in agreement.

“It is, but Kili has grown used to it,” Fili assured him.

That was the horrible part though. Kili had grown too used to it. It had gotten to the point where he just laughs along with everyone now.

“Well, I wish they weren’t so…mean to him,” Bilbo said, for lack of a better word.

Fili sighed, looking down at his messy haired brother.

“As do I Mister Baggins… why don’t you get some sleep?” He offered kindly and the Hobbit nodde.  
  
He had asked enough questions for one night, and it really wasn't his place to ask them.

 

**oOo**

After a few minutes passed, Kili raised his head. He had heard everything. He was in a half sleep when he heard Fili and Bilbo's discustion.

He looked up at his brother with a frown on his face. Fili knows this frown, he has it seen it in a while but he knows it. His feelings were hurt.

“Even the Hobbit noticed, brother,” he spat in a whisper.

“Kili,” Fili whispered, placing a hand  on his brothers cheek but he pulled away.

“He noticed that I’m not normal and you agreed with him!” Kili said, a bit more anger in his tone then before.

“Yes! Why would I lie to him?” Fili asked because it was an obvious fact.

It made no sense to lie.

“You think I’m ugly?” Kili snapped, a pout on his face.

He sounded so hurt, almost as if someone had physically wounded him.

“When did I say that?” Fili asked in a loud whisper.

“…You didn’t but you said-"

“I said women think you are, Kili. Not me,” he promised.

He watched Kili’s face soften but it just turned into a look of jealous and complete sadness.

“Why can’t I just have big nose like yours?” He asked, then poked Fili’s nose with his index finger.

Fili gave a sigh; his brother was annoyed with him.

“At least then I would look a bit more normal,” Kili mumbled and then looked at the fire.

“Why do you want to look normal?” Fili asked, honestly bewildered.

“Because…being different is strange, it gets all the wrong attention,” Kili explained as he looked back at his brother.

“Kili, normal is very dull and boring. Striding for something as dull as normal is just sad. I would give up on that quest."

Kili stared at his brother with confusion.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because you should be proud to be different. It’s one of the best things about you.”

Fili watched the corners of Kili’s mouth turn up a bit. His dark eyes began to get that happy twinkle in them.

Kili leaned forward and kissed Fili’s nose sweetly, he lingered there for a bit too long for it to be brotherly but he didn’t care.

He forced himself to pull away but he smiled sweetly at his older brother.

“You’re so kind to me brother,” he whispered.

He brought a hand up to Fili’s beard and began playing with his hair like he used to when they were younger.

“Well, unlike most I truly do think you are beautiful,” Fili whispered as he watched Kili’s face.

Kili’s eyes looked up and he smiled at Fili.

“Truly?”

Fili nodded.

“I would not lie to you,” he swore.

Fili does not know what finally gave him the courage, but the of pure happiness on Kili’s face was too much to resist.

He leaned forward and kissed Kili gently on the mouth. His heart began to race but he quickly pulled away when Kili did not kiss him back imedently.

His breathing was hard and out of embarrassment he looked at the fire.

“I’m…I’m sorry, Kili,” he muttered.

But, before he knew what happened, Kili grabbed him by the face and grinned at him.  
  
“Don’t ever apologize for doing something like that,” he ordered and pulled his brother into heated, loving, kiss. 

 

 

**_The End_ **

_**** _


End file.
